Power Struggle
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo gets text messages informing him that Izaya is cheating on him. He decides to confront him about the matter and things start to get heated. Izaya suddenly finds himself doubting whether Shizuo actually cares about him, or just the rough sex the two share on a regular basis. Smut and Abuse Warnings.
1. The Breakup

**Title:** Power Struggle

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Abuse, Bondage

**Prompt from DRRR! Kink Meme**: So... this might be cliche but it's always a good example to use. I request something like the house fight/sex scene from Mr. and Mrs. Smith. A lot of fighting, a lot of aggressive groping, making out, etc., etc., anything that leads to hot, kinky smut.

* * *

Izaya narrowed his red eyes at that of the rage filled golden ones that were locked onto his.

"You have no _right _to come here and accuse me of things that aren't true, in _my_ house none the less!" He yelled out, too far gone in his anger at this point to even come up with a witty come back.

"Then tell me why the hell I get text messages from people saying that they fucked you Izaya!" Shizuo yelled out more as a demand then a question.

"Hmm I don't know Shizuo, maybe because someone _wants _you to believe that. So you will fucking _kill _me. I'm exclusive to you goddamit!" The smaller dark haired male yelled right back.

"Bullshit!" The blonde screamed while turning his hands into fists. Izaya's glare intensified as he crossed his arms and turned sharply on his heel towards his front door. "Where the fuck do you think you are going?!" The blonde said while following Izaya towards the door.

"If you want to believe that so bad then we are _done_Shizuo!" He yelled as he approached the door and grabbed the knob. "I'm leaving!" He said while turning the metal and pulling the door open ever so slightly. The blonde stopped the door from moving anymore and forced it shut by shoving his palm against it.

"The hell you!" He yelled while raising his other hand up to the door to keep Izaya from leaving. The informant turned around and faced the debt collector who had him trapped against the door. The taller of the two took a step closer but this action only pushed Izaya's anger more. He made a tight fist and punched the blonde in the jaw. Shizuo's face went towards the side from the force of the punch.

There was silence among the two until Shizuo's fist met Izaya's jaw. The anger began to boil over as Izaya punched the blonde again in face. Shizuo growled and grabbed both of Izaya's arms before they could meet his face again. The informant pulled roughly to try and break out of the debt collectors strong grip but to no avail. He then brought up his knee to slam it into Shizuo's crotch. The blonde lost his grip on Izaya's arms and grabbed his crotch in pain.

Izaya took this opportunity to escape and ran towards his living room. His tried to think of something he could use to defend himself from brute and mentally cursed himself for leaving his knife in his bedroom. The blonde finally recovered from the pain and made his way towards the informant's living room. Izaya saw the blonde start to approach him and grabbed some of the books on his book shelf and began to throw them at Shizuo. The flying literature didn't faze the blonde at all and he continued on his war path. He grabbed the informant by the collar of his shirt, only to be met with a porcelain lamp against his bruised face. The porcelain crumbled to the floor and left deep wounds in the blonde's cheek. Blood began to ooze out and Izaya smiled triumphantly for a moment at Shizuo's sudden stalled movements.

The delay didn't last long though and the raven was thrown over out the couch, causing it fall over from the force.

"N-Ngh!" Izaya yelled out before blonde joined him on the couch. Shizuo straddled Izaya on the couch and wrapped his hands around his throat. He began to squeeze and the informant let out a noise from a sudden lack of air. A smile spread across Shizuo's face as he continued to tighten. Izaya threw his hand over his head and desperately searched for whatever he could to slam in the former bartenders face. His finger tips brushed up against an object of what felt like a picture frame and slammed it into the blondes face. Shizuo's grip loosened and Izaya took the opportunity to roll out from under the blonde, tipping the couch back over. The sound of glass breaking filled the room when the informants back met his coffee table. He let out a groan due to the impact, the pain surging through his spine. Izaya could feel that the glass shards had cut up his spine and back but decided to pay no mind to it. He made an attempt to get up, but Shizuo caught him before his legs got the chance to respond.

"Fuck!" Izaya yelled out in a weird mixture of pain and pleasure as he got slammed into the wall of his apartment with his hands pinned above his head. Both men stopped in their movements and looked into each others eyes. The only sound that could be heard was the soft pants both let out as they tried to stabilize their breathing. After a few moments of silence, Shizuo took a step forward to bring his body closer to Izaya's. The informant wasn't about to let their little fight end so easily. As Shizuo brought his face closer, Izaya proceeded to spit on the body guard, the saliva landing on the blonde's cheek. Shizuo growled once he felt the wet substance hit his face and proceeded to make his fist collide with Izaya's cheek once again. The informant let his face linger in the direction of the blow for a moment before turning back to lock eyes with the blonde, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

The sight of Izaya bleeding was something that Shizuo both loved and hated. He hated violence and he hated hurting Izaya, but when he saw him pinned under him in a bleeding mess, it tuned him on.

Izaya was his and his alone.

Pulling his hand down, Shizuo brushed the blood away from Izaya's mouth with his thumb. The informant flinched slightly, expecting to get hit again, but instead felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. The blonde increased the pressure on the lips and Izaya began to move his with Shizuo's. Pressure increased more and Shizuo pushed himself more against the pinned man to deepen the now rough kiss. He brought his hips forward and started to grind his half hard errection against Izaya's, causing the dark haired male to moan into the kiss. The debt collector opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the informant's lips, the metallic taste only making him want more. Izaya closed his eyes and parted his lips to let the eager man explore his mouth before bringing their tongues to meet. The strokes were soft at first, but soon the wet muscles started to press into each other harder and wet sounds leaked out of their mouths. Neither man wanted to become submissive and their French kissing only got more and more intense. Finally, Izaya admitted defeat and Shizuo retracted his tongue, only to be bit on the way out. Shizuo groaned into Izaya's mouth and gently bit Izaya's bottom lip.

The informant opened his eyes and locked them onto the debt collectors, the look in their eyes giving away what the other wanted. Shizuo pushed foreword and joined their lips once again in a bruising kiss. The blonde moved his hands so that one was support Izaya's back to hoist him up and the other running down his side. Once free from being pinned, Izaya tangled both of his hands into blonde locks and wrapped his legs around the blondes built torso as he was lifted up.

Shizuo started to move them in the direction of the bedroom. Their lips parted after the need for air became too great. Shizuo let Izaya gain his breath by assaulting the informant's neck instead. He started out with gentle kisses before he began to bite and suck at the tender flesh. With a hard bite, Shizuo broke skin and started to suck roughly at the bleeding spot.

"Ah!" Izaya moaned out as he threw his head back. The sudden weight shift caused Shizuo to stumble foreword and slam Izaya against the wall. Izaya gasped and let out a groan on impact. "Must you be so rough Shizu-chan?" He asked in a playful tone. Shizuo pulled away from Izaya's neck and gave him a seductive smile.

"Aww but we're just getting started, _Izaya-kun_~" The blonde purred as he licked the shell of Izaya's ear. Izaya felt a chill go down his spine as the former bartender blew softly into his ear. Taking a handful of blonde hair, the informant yanked the head away from his ear to bring him into another bruising kiss. Shizuo groaned and began to press his tongue into Izaya's while moving them into the direction of the informant's room.

Hands fumbled as they started to unbutton the buttons on white dress shirt. In frustration with the buttons, Izaya ripped open the shirt with shear force and moved his palms down toned muscle, hands memorizing every inch of skin they could touch. Shizuo made his way over to the bed and dropped the informant on it before climbing on top of him.

While leaning forward to capture his lips again, Shizuo put his slender digits under Izaya's shirt and tore it down the middle to reveal beautiful porcelain skin that was just begging to be stained. While his shirt was being ripped off, the informant brought up his knee to message the area between the blondes legs.

"A-Ahh...!" A smirk spread across Izaya's face as he kept grinding into the sensitive area. "Ahh!" With his new found control, the shorter man flipped over the taller one and started to attack his lips. The raven haired man moved his one hand down to replace his knee and began to massage and kneed into the tender spot. "O-Oohhh..!" The blonde let out while throwing his head back in pleasure. He reached up and started to grab the headboard while the informant started to remove the annoying clothing, keeping him away from his price.

Shizuo hissed when cold air hit his rock hard member, causing Izaya to chuckle. Placing a kiss on the tip, the informant grabbed the base and started to pump slowly.

"Ohhh! F-Fuck!" Shizuo said while gripping at the headboard. Slender fingers made their way under the tall rod and started to massage the balls of the moaning man. "Sh-Shit! I-Izaya!" The man moaned as his member started to be encased within the heat of the informants mouth. He played with Shizuo's slit, earning a satisfied moan from said man. After he had his fun, he start to suck harshly and deep throat his favorite toy, all the while still playing with debt collectors balls. Pre-cum started to fill the greedy mouth which made the informant suck harder and begin to moan. The sound of cracking wood filled the air, but neither of them paid mind to it. They were both too far gone to give a shit about anything else but each other.

"O-OOOHH FUCK! S-Shit, ohh dammit! I-Izaya..I-Im go-an! C-com-fuck! IZAYAA!" The blonde let out before releasing his seed into the debt collectors mouth. Izaya savored in the taste while he swallowed it all at once. There was a soft pop when he pulled his mouth away and a smirk on his face.

"Shizu-chan loves head ne?" The informant teased the panting man. Shizuo started to chuckle and smirked right back at Izaya.

"Hell fucking yeah I do." He said before switching their positions, Izaya now pinned to the bed. The debt collector had lost all patience at this point and proceeded to rip open and tare off the pinned mans pants. He was greeted with a rock hard length, standing up tall in proud. The former bartender grabbed the length through the remaining cloth roughly and started to pull at it.

"Ahhh!" Izaya let out while pushing up his back. Shizuo pressed his hand on Izaya's stomach and shoved his back down on the bed.

"You are going to lay still." He said in a demanding voice. The informant frowned.

"How the hell are you expecting me to do that?" He asked before the sound of ripping fabric met his ears. The hand left his aching length and brought both of the informant's arms above his head to bind them together with the ripped cloth and another one got tied around his eyes, rendering him unable to see.

"Ohhh Shizu-chan, so predictable~" Izaya said with a laugh before he was rendered completely speechless. "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!"

"I told you to lay still!"

"After all I do for you! This is the thanks I get?!"

"Shut the fuck up before I bind." Shizuo said while placing a cock ring on the tip of Izaya member. The informant pouted but remained silent. He didn't want to be gagged, he wasn't as much into bondage as Shizou was…especially when it was done to him. He hated losing control and the blonde knew this very well.

Shizuo made his way back up to the informants mouth and ignited another hot and wet kiss. He ran his hands done Izaya's chest and brushed them over two perk buds, before he started to tweak and tease them. The smaller man let out a moan in the kiss and tried to arch his back in pleasure before it was pushed back down. Izaya pouted a little bit before a soft wet tongue brushed up against his. They began to battle again, the informant once again being beat. The body guard parted away from the soft lips and started to trail rough kisses down Izaya's jaw and neck.

He kissed all the way down, onto his chest, before latching onto an area of skin above the raven haired mans chest. He broke through the delicate skin and was greeted with the taste of blood.

"SHIT SHIZU-CHAN!" The raven yelled as he felt the mouth start to suck harshly at the bleeding spot. "A-ah!" Izaya moaned out then started to laugh. "Are you marking your territory Shizu-chan?" He asked, already knowing that was exactly what he was doing. The blonde pulled away with blood on his lips.

"I'm trying to eat your heart out." He said with a seductive smirk. Izaya rolled his eyes before he felt his member being grabbed roughly.

"A-Ahh!" He moaned out while attempting to arch his back again, only for it to meet the mattress once again. Hot, wetness engulfed his breast and began to roughly as his hand slipped down to play Izaya's balls. The mouth shifted and started to assault the other perked bud while the pumping started to become more rough.

"O-Oohh! S-Shiz-zzuuu—OOHh!" Izaya moaned out loudly. The mouth soon started to make it's way down to aching member, a kiss being placed above it. The informant was prepared for his tender flesh to be engulfed, before he felt his legs being hoisted up and the soft muscle begin to tease his entrance.

"ohh! S-Shizzzuuu-chan!" Izaya moaned, now painfully hard and in desperate need for a release. The muscle pushed deeper and started to move about in the bound mans hole. "A—ahh!" The informant moaned while throwing his head back. Shizuo pulled his tongue away from the plump hole and finally began to suck on the heated flesh.

"Ohhh Shit! Sh-Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled while grabbing onto the wood that was breaking with his bound hands. Shizuo licked up the bottom of Izaya cock before beginning to deep throat the rod. This made Izaya a moaning mess. The former bartender sucked harshly at the length and the informant was now in great need for a release.

"S-Shizu-chan! I-I need-!" Shizuo pulled away from the length.

"Beg for it." He said seductively while running his hands over the informant's balls.

"O-OHHH S-Shizu—Please, l-let me C-COMMMMMMEEEE!" Izaya screamed out. The debt collector decided to oblige with the request and remove the cock ring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izaya came hard and started to tug harshly at the bind on his hands. He desperately wanted to touch Shizuo. The blonde lapped at the cum, earning a lot of breathless moans from the dark haired male. Deciding that enough was enough, the debt collector pushed three fingers into the informant's mouth. Izaya ran his tongue over each digit, paying each the individual attention that they deserved. Shizuo gulped at the sight of Izaya sucking on his fingers and moved his hand down to pump his now rock hard length.

Shizuo ripped his fingers out of the informant's mouth, earning a small pout in the process. Wasting no time at all, the blonde pressed a finger in Izaya's entrance and began to thrust it in.

"A—ahh!" Izaya moaned, quickly becoming hard once again. A second finger was soon added and started to stretch the informant's entrance. The bound male grabbed onto the broken head board and started to pull at it, breaking the headboard more in the process. He couldn't remember when the third finger was added but become a moaning mess as the digits started to thrust in harshly. All three appendages were removed, but where soon replaced with something much larger.

"O-ohhhhhh! A-ahhh! S-Sh-Shii—zuuo" Izaya moaned as Shizuo pushed himself in fully. He didn't let the informant adjust to the new intruder and pulled out before shoving back in harshly. The dark haired man moaned out loudly as pain shot up through his already aching spine. A steady pace started but the angle was different each time. Izaya began to meet Shizuo's thrusts with pushing his hips foreward, until Shizuo found the bundle of nerves that made Izaya see white. "T-THERE P-P-PLEASE AHHH! A-AIM THERE!" He begged. The debt collector began to abuse the spot that the informant so desperately wanted hit, each time hitting it dead on. It wasn't long before both of the men felt their release become close. Shizuo picked up the speed as Izaya moaned wildly.

"S-SHHI-UOOOOOOOO!" He moaned while coming hard once again; Shizuo came shortly after.

With a few finally thrusts, the debt collector pulled out. Izaya was still panting when he felt his arms be released from their constraints and vision return. Shizuo caressed his cheek as they looked at each other in the eyes. The debt collector leaned forward to join their lips in a passionate kiss, but Izaya licked the dry blood off one of the cuts on his face instead. Shizuo chuckled before laying next to the informant. Izaya turned around and curled into Shizuo, strong arms wrapping around his body possessively.

"I'm going to need a new headboard…and sheets…as well as clean the blood off the walls…and whatever else we destroyed." Shizuo chuckled softly and placed his chin on Izaya head.

"We've done far worse." The informant laughed softly before cuddling more into the blonde.

"True…" He said before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_I'm still debating if I want this to become a full blown story or not...I have a plot and everything all set ^^ But yeah, second full blown smut scene~ Tell me how I did guys ^_^_


	2. The Makeup

**Title:** Power Struggle  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizaya  
**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Abuse, Bondage

**Prompt from DRRR! Kink Meme**: So... this might be cliche but it's always a good example to use. I request something like the house fight/sex scene from Mr. and Mrs. Smith. A lot of fighting, a lot of aggressive groping, making out, etc., etc., anything that leads to hot, kinky smut.

* * *

Rays of light filtered through opaque curtains to leave a soft glow on the bed where two bodies laid. The blonde had the raven haired mans back pressed against his chest and his one arm underneath the smaller man and the other arm draped over the body in a gently, yet protective manor. Shizuo and Izaya's fingers were loosely laced together as the bigger hand laid on top of the informants. The two was pressed so tightly together, their bodies almost looked like one being entirely. Soft sounds of breathing was the only sound that was heard through the room as both the males slept peacefully. The peaceful and romantic image was the complete opposite of the events that occurred to get the two strongest men in Ikebukuro in bed together.

The illumination of the light caused the famous informant brokers eyes to slowly drift open. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. The red orbs flickered down to his and the former bartenders hands. The corner of the raven's mouth started to pull back as he stared at the entwined appendages. He flipped his hand over so that his and Shizuo's palms were pressed together and fingers were tightly knit. His smile grew wider as he took in the sight. Their hands fit so perfectly, like that was where they belonged.

Izaya pulled his hand out from under the blondes and turned around in his grasp so that the two of them were facing each other. The informant found himself staring at the sleeping brute. He loved being able to watch Shizuo sleep, especially as of lately since the two of them argued frequently. Izaya brought his hand up to caress the bodyguards cheek softly before pressing his lips against the sleeping mans.

"Shizu-chan." He said softly, trying to wake the man of his sleep. Shizuo's eyes tightened together but didn't open. Izaya kissed him again on the lips before moving his lips to the blonde's ear. "Shizu-chan, its time to wake up." Eyelids slowly drift open to reveal caramel colored eyes. Caramel met garnet before a small made its way on Shizuo's face. He tightened his grasp around the informant and pulled their bodies even close. Their lips were pressed together in a gentle, loving manor.

"Morning flea." The bodyguard said before allowing his eyes to drift closed once again.

"Ne, ne…Is Shizu-chan going back to sleep?" The informant teased while poking the blonde's cheek.

"Maybe…" Izaya frowned and leaned forward to press his lips against Shizuo's in a more demanding manor. He flicked his tongue out and licked the sleepy mans lips. Entrance was granted as caramel eyes opened again to pull the informant more into him. Their tongues met and a battle began. Izaya twisted his wet muscle to try and escape from the one that was attempting to pin him. He finally gave in and let the blonde take control for a moment before pulling their lips apart.

"I have to get up." Izaya said smiling while brushing his lips against Shizuo's tauntingly. The former bartender frowned and let out a groan before letting go of the small body.

"Fine…" He said reluctantly. Izaya kissed Shizuo quickly before jumping out of bed and slipping on some a pair of boxers. He opened his bedroom door and walked out towards his kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Items were scattered about and knocked over as he moved through the house. Blood stains ran across the walls, but he knew this wasn't the worst of the rooms. Stepping into the kitchen, the raven pulled out his can off coffee and place it in the clean filter. He closed the top and filled up a cup of water to pour it into the back of the machine. The coffee maker flickered to life and started to make crackling sounds as drops of bitter brown liquid started to fill a pot.

After he saw the coffee starting to brew, he made his way towards his living room. It looked like something right out of a horror film; books were lying around partially opened, streaks of blood run down walls, indentations and holes were also in the wall, the couch was up right but crooked, glass was all over the floor from the shattered coffee table and lamp.

"Namie is going to have one hell of a day~" The informant said to himself, chuckling at his own humor. His intentions were to clean up the mess himself before his secretary come to work, but after seeing how big the mess really was…Well, he paid her right? Looking down, his eyes fell on the picture frame that he smashed against the blonde to get him off. He kneeled down and gently grabbed the frame, shards of glass falling as it moved. The frame had blood on it and parts of the picture inside were ruined, but that didn't matter to Izaya. He knew exactly what the picture was. It was a photo taken when Shizuo and Izaya had first become a couple.

They had went to an amusement park and a worker stopped them on their way in asking to take their picture. Shizuo didn't want to bother with it, but Izaya insisted. The informant had a thing for pictures and jumped at the opportunity immediately. The informant had has arm wrapped around Shizuo's neck, while the taller had his hands placed on the raven's waist. Izaya had his chest pressed up against Shizuo's arm and smiled brightly at the camera while the body guard smiled but his eyes were downcast to look at the smaller man. The photo was a close up shot. The backdrop of the image was roller coasters and brightly colored shops, the whole lighting of the photo was very bright and vibrant. Overall, it was a very upbeat and beautiful shot.

They were truly happy at that time. Not saying that they weren't happy now, actually…Izaya wasn't sure what he felt about their relationship. He truly loved the blonde, but lately he kept accusing him of cheating due to random text messages the blonde had been receiving. The informant may be a snake and lie frequently in order to get his way, but he would never cheat nor lie about something so deep and personal. Tenderly running his finger tips across the torn and battered image, the dark haired man bit his lip as he felt emotions stir inside of him. He pressed his back up against the wall and stared at the picture.

"We've changed so much Shizu-chan…"

"You talking to yourself flea?" The informant turned his head to see his blonde boyfriend walking towards him while stretching…completely nude. Izaya watched as the naked man walked towards him, captivated by the sight.

"Do you have any decency to put on clothes?" The blonde shrugged.

"Why should I?" He questioned, now hovering over the informant. Izaya rolled his eyes and Shizuo plopped down next to the sitting male to look at what he was holding. "Seems so long ago that we first got together…"

"Yeah…" They fell into quiet as both of them were debating to ignore the fight they had last night or talk about it. Shizuo decided to break the silence.

"Tell me their not true Izaya…" He mumbled under his breath. Izaya looked at the ground before responding.

"I already told you their not Shizu-chan, why don't you believe me?" The blonde shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You haven't really been the most honest person Izaya." He replied before looking over to the other. "It's just…my emotions get the best of me sometimes, you know? I can't stand the thought of you in the arms of another man." He said sincerely.

"Don't worry, alright?" The informant said, turning to look at the naked man. "I will never do that to you…" He said and the naked man smiled at his response. Izaya put the picture down and leaned forward to place kiss on his lover's lips. Shizuo chuckled and grabbed Izaya by the back of the head and started to pull him in for a kiss, only to stop when the sound of books and documents falling meet his ears. Both men turned to see Izaya's secretary standing in the room, with books and documents laying at her feet and a shocked expression. A smirk spread across Izaya's face as he drank in Namie's shock.

"Namie-san! Your early~" Namie looked over to the informant and Shizuo and blushed at the sight of them. The smirk on Izaya's face grew more. "I know I'm sexy and all, but the expression on your face is so ugly~" He said playfully. The secretary glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I'm not cleaning this." She said sternly while turning sharply on her heel to head into the kitchen.

"Paycheck Namie, paycheck!" Shizuo got up and started to walk towards Izaya's bedroom. He passed by Namie, in all his naked glory, on the way to the room; not caring that the woman just saw his birthday suit. The secretary couldn't believe that the body guard felt no shame in walking around in the nude, but found herself looking over his body in curiosity.

"Keep your eyes to yourself." Izaya said while standing up and walking over to the secretary. His eyes drifted to the toned ass of his lover as he went into the informants room and closed the door. "He's mine~"

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter! I decided to make this an actual story since I have it all planned out in my head and such ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy this~ In my head, this is my favorite story. Let me know if you have any ideas of things I should add~ **PLEASE REVIEW! **Reviews help me update faster :)  
_


End file.
